Night of Storms
by Kato
Summary: A young couple of 17 gets lost in the woods. They find a mysterious medieval castel and walk in...and they don't know what kind of danger lurks in the shadows. It starts out as your average Dark stormy night. But adventure is in every corner. Don't depend


-Dracula-  
by Kato   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Dracula. End of question.   
Authors Note: It starts out pretty weird but trust me, Chapter one has a good ending to it and Chapter 2 is on the way!  
  
  
  
  
It was a dark and scary night, on a night unlike any other. Thunder roared through the skies like anger as violent lightning flashed, illuminating the errie darkness that beheld that part of the woods. The rain poured down like waves and the bare trees rocked back and forth making cracking noises as the wind houled like a sad ghost in the blackness.   
Through one flash of lightning, Keith looked at Sepherina with a flash of concern on his face. Keith brushed a few strands of wet black hair out of his face as he reached out and held onto Sepherina's cold hand. She smiled warmly at him, as another crash of thunder echoed through the skies.   
"You okay?" She asked stepping over another dead log.   
"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked down a bit embarresed. "I'm SO sorry about the date tonight, I didn't know there was going to be a storm"   
Sepherina smiled. "It was wonderful, its not everyday you get to dance in the rain with your love"   
Keith blushed a bit in the cold and looked up as an arc of lightning lit up the whole sky. During the flash something caught his eye. "...Did you see that?" He pointed to the right, grasping onto her hand.  
Sepherina turned her head and frowned. "No." Another flash of lighting and they both saw some kind of shelter in the distance. Thier hearts lept with excitment. "Yes it did!!!" She pulled him towards the shelter and they both staggered through the wood.   
The young couple made thier way through the light underbrush, dodging fallen logs, sticks and trees, totally depending on the violent flash of lightning as their source of light. The shelter in the distance appeared to be large, with few trees around it. When they got onto a path sort of thing, they struck a clearing...a field of sorts and both realized it would be a dangerous risk to run up the field path towards the shelter.  
"Its a risk to run through a lightning storm to there" Keith warned, pulling his girlfriend back.   
Sepherina smiled. "It beats dancing in the pouring rain around trees" She pulled him up and kissed him lightly, her cold wet lips against his. "Lets see how fast you can run" and with that she broke into a deadly sprint towards the shelter, with Keith traling a bit behind her. They dashed in panic as lighting soared and thunder crashed, the heavy rain pounding on them with anger. It was like running for thier lives, as they reached the shelter slowly.  
They slowed down a bit speechless. The shelter was not ordinary...it was a castel like, medieval type of thing. No draw bride but certinally a heavy wodden door. The castel was tall and made out of stone, which was smooth from the rain and winds. "My GOD! I have no fucking clue where we are!" Keith exclaimed as he looked up. Sepherina grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the door. "Come on! Next thing we know Dracula pops out of nowhere" She remarked sarcastically.   
"You knock handsome" She said looking at the door...getting a strange eerie feeling. Her wet brown hair dripped wet. Keith bravely knocked on the door. No answer. He looked at her and shrugged. Then knocked again. .... same thing, no answer. He frowned a bit fustrated and was about to knock again when the door opened slowly, heat and light coming from the door way. They walked in and looked around to thank the castel owner.   
Keith looked around confused. "H-Hello?" Water dripped onto the stone floor.  
  
  
From a hidden balcony looking over the living room, a dark figure overlooked his young guests that just entered. Yes, they were young, and both very beautiful and healthy children. He wondered how they could of wandered so far that they would come to discover his hidden mansion, and he wondered what to do with them. No mortal has ever entered his home in...200 years at the most. Ah, they are young couple. With a daring love connection. His pale unhuman hands rested on the railing and his black clothes blended in with the darkness. A small smirk crossed his face as he watched them. He would wait...till they found him.   
  
Keith and Sepherina stood back to back looking around the place in amazement. The walls were filled with books, old books, new books, old documents...it was all there. Under the large bookshelves was a fire place, that had warm red and blue crackling flames inside, heating up the large room. Pictures hung on the walls along with medieval swords and shields and some ancient flags that were tattered and color drained. A soft carpet matted part of the floor with two large couches placed paralell to each other and a black velvet master chair that looked ancient but very well kept. Who ever lived here was probably a very VERY rich person.   
"T-There's no one here" Sepherina said still admiring the place.  
"Well ins't that mystery isn't it? This is one big ass place" Keith replied. Something caught his curious eyes "Look over there..." He looked above the fire place...something was engraved on the stone there...   
He walked over and brushed a thin layer of dust out of the letters.   
  
" Hot as Flames, as icy as the glare,  
Black as the darkness is the heart of thee.   
Dead as thou corpse cold as satans womb is thy soul.   
The fire is burning, enigma drawing near,   
From this there is no escape, only resistence.  
We are but mere shadows now, Whisps of darkness, mingled into flame.  
The heart of fire is pure, the heart of thou is black.  
Darkness has covered. Light has vanished, never to return again.   
Creatures of darkness, have surfaced from thy soul.   
For I am pure darkness now.   
Black as ebony is thy heart. Dark as sin is thy soul. "   
  
Keith's face went deathly pale after he read the last sentence and he decided not to share this with Sepherina...she might freak out and bounce out of here into the storm in fright. He looked to see her looking at some old books as he felt an eerie darkness in the place. He couldn't blame her.   
"What did you find?" She asked, not looking up from the book.   
He turned to her and forced a smile onto his face "Nothing Seph, just a bug" He looked around "Why don't we just make ourselves comfortable. We'll leave as soon as storm passes. He walked over and sat down on the sofa, closing his eyes and just smiling at the warmth of the fire. Sepherina came and sat down next to him, snuggling up beside him, her body getting warm with heat once again.   
  
  
The vampire frowned. The boy was getting to curious and nosey. He clicked his fingures and tried to put a dozy spell on the child. He didn't want the couple to leave...he wanted to meet them. Meet the children of this new centurym this new and modern culture. And the girl, the girl was beautiful. Her wet sandy brown hair, not quiet shoulder lenght and her crystal blue eyes looked warm and friendly. Yes, he wanted to meet her. One way or another. He would. The boy was yet still a handsome fellow at least, he had short jet black hair, a bit dry from the fire. His eyes, now closed, looked like burning saphires in the light of the flames. He had to admire the boy, with such courage to come into HIS home...the home of a vampire. ....but then again...the boy didn't know.   
  
Sepherina turned to see that Keith was sound asleep, his lips slightly parted and he snuggled up on the couch. She shook her head and spotted a stairway near the end of the library shelf...and curiously got up. She walked forward to the stiar case and then looked back at Keith. He was sleeping anyway, and she would be back soon. She walked forward, a bit scared but a bit thrilled. Then a problem faced her. No lights. Sepherina smiled a bit and then walked back to the living room, picked up a candle and then walked up the dark spiral staircase. Her heart beat faster with excitment as she went up the dark and errie stari case, with the light of only a dim candle to guide her.   
She came to a halt at what she believed to be the second floor. The stair case went higher, but she decided to stick with the second floor for now. It was a lot cooler up there, and a mysterious light breeze ruffled her damp hair. She walked down the strange corridor, with light slow steps a bit afraid of what she might find. It was frightning, to walk down scary corridors but at the same time thrilling. She came to a dead end...but qith the dim light quickly saw it was a door. Sepherina out of pure curiousity and opened the door and walked in. The room was round and the walls appeared to be bare. She raised an eyebrow and saw something in the middle of the room. It was a table like thing. She walked forward and stretched forward the candle to see what it was.   
It wasn't a table....it was a coffin.   
She gasped with horror, fright and excitment and took two shaking steps back and heard a soft noise of the door closing. ...She was startled and so frightened she coulnd't even scream. Her mind raced as her candle slowly went out...  
There was something there with her....  
She wasn't alone.   
  
End of Chapter 1.   
To be continued....  
  
- -- - - - - - - -- - -   
  
Hm...I might post Chapter 2. But it depends....  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
